Simon's Death
by Ellen2607
Summary: The dark colours of the jungle flashed past me as I ran down to the beach to tell the others of what I had found out. I can hear their chants getting louder as I get closer. 'Kill the Beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood'


Simons Death

The dark colours of the jungle flashed past me as I ran down to the beach to tell the others of what I had found out. I can hear their chants getting louder as I get closer. It sounds like a steady pulse thumping in my head. Their chant is getting me worried but I have to overlook it just so that I can tell them. But what if they won't listen to me? They always laugh at me. They won't listen to what I have to say even if it could make our life on the island easier. Their chant is now loud enough for me to hear. _'__Kill__the__Beast!__Cut__his__throat!__Spill__his__blood!__'_

There's a voice in the back of my head telling me not to go any further, to wait until morning to tell them, otherwise… The voice stopped there but I didn't need it too continue. I knew what it was trying to say, but I ignored it. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest like horses hooves on a racecourse. I can hear the crackle of the fire and I can see flickers of its bright colours dancing, showing off. The fire was so big! I could see that it was dangerous. What if it got out of control? But I knew Ralph would never let any of us get harmed on purpose.

I can see the edge of the jungle and shadows dancing around the fire. It was beautiful. It was like magic.

I could hear the chant and the little'uns screaming as I got closer, even louder than before. The words shouted warnings at me. I ignored them. I had to tell everyone what I saw and now. If not now, no-one will ever listen to me.

I broke free of the jungle and I heard new words. '_Kill__him!__Kill__him!__'_ I understood what the screams were about before. They thought I was the beast!

'_No!__There__is__no__beast!__The__beast__is__a__man__on__top__of__the__mountain__attached__to__a__parachute!__The__man__is__dead!__There__is__no__beast!__I__'__m__not__the__beast!__' _I screamed. They ignored me. I pulled my arms above my head to protect it and started kicking to see if they would back off. They didn't.

I kept screaming at them, telling them to go away, to leave me alone, that there is no beast but their yells drowned my words out.

Then they all seemed to get on their knees. I wondered if they had realised who I was, that I was not the beast and they were ashamed of what they were doing. But I was wrong. I felt their teeth ripping at my bare flesh. They were like lions eating their prey. I screamed but these screams were sreams of pain, they thought I was trying to scare them or worse. I realized if they didn't stop this soon, I would be dead. One of them has to realize that I am not the beast if not them, Ralph will. They will realize soon I told myself but the voice in the back of my head disagreed _'__It__will__be__too__late.__You__will__be__dead__'_ I tried to ignore the voice. I didn't want to believe what it was telling me.

I could feel my heart beats getting slower every second and I knew that there was little time left for me. They weren't going to stop. At that moment, I realized what had become of them, but I didn't want to believe that either. I told myself that they are just living in fear of the beast. That is why they are doing it. I shouldn't blame it on them. Its not their fault. I was scared of the beast. But I knew one thing was deffinatly true. This was mostly Jacks doing.

My movements started to get slower and my screams got quieter. I could feel the atmosphere around me. They're happy. They think that they have killed the beast, when really they have killed another human being. And once they realized what they have done, they won't be able to stop. Because of Jack. Jack will push them on, no matter what.

I can bearely move and my breathing are long pants. Some of the boys got up and walked away. The rest continued tearing at my flesh with their hands and their teeth. I can feel myself slowly moving into unconsciousness. I tried to fight it. I tried to get my last words out but they were barely mumbles so I thought them instead.

'_There is no beast.'_


End file.
